The Once and Future Queen
by IsadoraLynette
Summary: Serena is just as much Robert's child as she is Cersei's. She knows how to play the game and demands her rightful crown even if it means fighting her family. She truly is her mother's daughter and will do anything to get the throne.
1. Nameday

A/N

This will be a Jon story but not at the beginning. I picture Adelaide Kane as Serena and Toby Regbo as Garlan. They work well together in Reign. I will be editing and revising. I added a bit to the ending and fixed some errors.

* * *

Chapter One

Nameday

Serena paces through the garden with one hand on the guest list and the other on her necklace. The bright and colorful flowers give off a perfume that keeps away the smell of King's Landing. The high brick walls seclude the garden but still lets the morning sun shine down. Birdbaths, statues, fountains and other décor mark the pathways and gazebos. None of it interests her as she has only one thing on her mind. The latest conversation, or rather, argument, with her mother. Serena tightens her grip on the guest list as she thinks of it. ' _How can she spring the idea of marriage so soon?'_

She walks quickly through the pathways and finds herself in her favorite place. A gazebo with a view of the beach and also has rosebushes planted around. Instead of finding a place alone she finds a man cutting away at the roses.

"What are you doing?" She shouts but the man doesn't turn. "You need to leave!"

"These bushes need a trim," he reaches behind the bush and cuts off a wilting rose, "or else the dead can damage the living."

"You know more than gardeners?" Her anxiety and irritation flares. She was not expecting any work to be done today. Not when everyone should be working towards the celebration.

"I grew up around gardeners, it is more of a pastime." She notes he is calm. Opposite to how she feels.

"Your pastime includes tending to royal gardens?" Her voice takes on an edge and she crosses her arms. "Without permission?"

He stops and turns to her. They both recognize each other but she does not make any move to greet him. However, he quickly bows to her. "Princess Serena."

She takes a breath and speaks in a more formal tone. "Seeing as this is my garden you seem surprised, Ser Garlan."

"I am sorry. I had no intention of intruding into your garden." He rises and looks apologetically at her.

"I am sure a knight of your standing had no ill intent. However," she uncrosses her arms, "there are only two entrances to this garden. Which did you use?"

"I got lost coming from practice. The Red Keep is quite grand."

She is hardly convinced. "Much needed practice? You are participating in the melee, correct?" Her voice is still formal, maybe overly formal.

"Yes," he smiles, "I usually practice against two or three others."

"An interesting talent I have only heard rumors of." She leans in. "I would personally like to see how well they are founded. With your skills, I am sure you will win." Teasing is not princess-like, but that does not stop her.

To her surprise, he leans in too. "I prefer to show rather than talk about my skills. As you are being honored today you will have the best view of my win. Just as you like to see." His voice is low and confident. She can see his brown eyes clearly as well as the clear flirting tone.

She leans back because she can feel her heart begin to beat faster. She glances away, feeling too close to him. "As I am being honored I should go." She is reminded of the guest list in her hand and the simple dress she wears. Not at all befitting a princess.

"We will see each other again. I hope next time I will be in more appropriate clothing." Unintentionally she looks him over. He is only in a white shirt which is partially opened at the chest, and fitting trousers. Without meaning to she notices that his years of practice are clear by his muscles. She looks back up at him and holds his gaze.

"I'll tell my gardeners your advice on pruning. I'm sure they can help you if you get lost." She smiles and turns away.

"As you wish princess," he calls to her. She glances back at him; it is then she understands the comments of him from others. Charming, gallant, and from Loras, 'an eloquent nuisance'.

/

"Your mother asked me to retrieve you from your garden." Mira tightens Serena's corset and ignores Serena's sharp intake of breath.

"She knew I was there?" Doubt about Garlan creeps into her mind. ' _He couldn't have accidentally gotten into the garden, could he?'_

"Everyone knows you go there after an argument." Mira gives Serena enough room to breathe and begins lacing up the back. She gives Serena a look of concern. "What happened?"

"Well..." Serena is hesitant to tell. It seems as if she says it aloud it will become true. "My mother wants me to choose someone to marry, quickly." Mira gasps. "If I fail to, she will decide for me." Mira comes face to face with Serena and holds onto her shoulders.

"How soon?"

Serena sighs, "She suggests finding a man today at the celebration. She told me this morning which was why I was angry."

"You can choose anyone, why not try?" Mira offers a smile. "It will be hard to find someone who can keep up with you, but I am sure you can find someone."

"Mira!" It lightens the mood and makes Serena smile.

Mira pulls Serena into a hug despite being shorter than her. After the anger and resentment, Serena feels happier with Mira as a friend.

"I will try," she mumbles to Mira. She does understand the reason behind a marriage and the need to do so quickly. Perhaps there is a person there for her.

/

Serena sits to the right of her parents and across from Myrcella and Tommen. Joffrey is nowhere to be seen, just as Robert has planned it. It is no secret that Serena and Joffrey hate each other and no secret that they are to be kept apart. Since Robert favors her Joffrey is usually the one to be kept away. That is not the only show of favoritism. He gifts her the best of everything; horses, jewelry, dresses and anything she asks for. Robert also hosts a tourney on her name day every year, including the one they sit at now.

Serena and her father yell with the crowd. The melee has started with many knights from around Westeros all fighting for recognition by the king. Tensions are high as many knights are escorted off the field and fill the medical tents. At first, she can barely discern Garlan from the rest but as more leave, he takes the attention. Garlan fights two opponents at the same time...

"You know he trains for this," Renly whispers to Serena.

"I have heard the rumors," Serena doesn't take her eyes off the fight, "I have heard Loras and ladies all talk but now I get to see for myself."

"He is-"Charming? Admirable?" She scoffs, "I would rather talk to him than listen to rumors and Loras."

He smiles, "I can arrange that."

Quickly she looks at him, wondering if he knew of what happened in the garden, or if he wants to set them up, or even if she is already showing too much interest.

Before she can speak a shout turns her attention back to the field. It is now down to Garlan and a man named Royce. It draws Serena to the edge of her seat and Renly goes back to his. Garlan and Royce circle each other until the crowd begins to yell. Royce advances with his ax. Garlan doges it once but the second time it catches on his sword and sends it clattering to the ground. Garlan doesn't yield, only steps back. Serena thinks it is over as Royce raises his ax for a final time. Suddenly Garlan jumps forward with a dagger in hand. He forces Royce down to the ground with him. The surprise leaves Garlan able to throw the ax to the side and put his dagger to Royce's throat. "Yield," he begrudgingly says and holds up his hands.

Around her, the crowd cheers and claps but she doesn't. She only smiles and Renly can see she is already attracted. If Garlan can keep her interest then they will be married in time. He doesn't anticipate what Garlan does next, nor does anyone else.

Garlan's squire rushes to him and gives him a wreath of roses. He continues walking towards the raised platform, to Serena. Everyone gets quiet. Serena can heart her heart begin to beat faster as he comes closer. Everyone is waiting...watching...

He climbs the steps and no one stops him. He comes to a stop, bows to her and presents the wreath. Her parents look to her, Myrcella, Tommen, the crowd, Garlan...

She looks into his eyes and sees a genuine request. Her breath catches and she feels the heat rise to her face. Her head lowers in a show of acceptance. Gently he places the wreath on her then takes her hand to place a kiss on it. His touch sends a shiver through her. Before her is a man who won by brutally fighting every opponent and still he touched her so lightly. He is certainly planning to marry into royalty, certainly planning on marrying for her status but yet Serena is compelled to him. _'Nothing more than a crush,_ ' she thinks as he lets go of her hand. He bows to her, then to her parents, then walks off the platform with a smile.

There is a deafening silence as they absorb what has happened. Serena cannot stand it and takes the liberty of speaking first. "The melee has been a show of great skill where Garlan Tyrell has won. Tomorrow the joust will be held and a new winner will emerge. As for today allow us to host a banquet in the Queen's Ballroom." She smiles and steps back, signaling the end of her announcement. People begin to clap but she knows it is too late to take the focus away from her and Garlan. Cersei and Robert both take their leave quickly, leaving Serena sitting there as the cheering fades away.

/

Servants stare just as much as the highborn do. Serena wears the wreath and keeps her eyes on the castle. Beside her, Mira is nervous from their staring.

"Have you two ever spoken?" Serena doesn't answer, which makes it obvious. "Serena you didn't!"

"It only happened this morning in my garden. He said he got lost," Serena scoffs. It is too coincidental for him to have 'gotten lost'.

"You accepted it. Did he ask you to?"

"No! What was I supposed to do? Publicly decline the son of the second richest house in Westeros?"

"Speaking of him," Mira looks into the courtyard as they enter. There Garlan is in a conversation with Renly. Serena gives Mira a look.

"I need to talk to him." She says folding her hands together.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I will only be a second. Go on." Mira nods and continues walking while Serena goes over to where Renly and Garlan are. "Uncle," she says sweetly with a smile on her face. "Can I speak to Garlan for a moment?" Renly is hesitant but ultimately leaves with a pointed look at Garlan.

"Princess Serena," Garlan bows.

"I think you have surpassed such formalities."

"Have I?"

"I assume that is your intention. While I have seen how well the rumors of your skills are, you have started a few yourself." Her tones changes. "You are very bold to give me this wreath."

"Actions speak louder than words," he notices the shift in tone and thinks of a way to change it.

"In history, an action like yours has started a war. You say you had no ill intent here, so why are you here?"

"I am here to court you," He says with such sincerity that Serena is taken by surprise. "We do not know each other personally but I would like to." The feeling of doubt lingers in her mind but it is repressed by his honesty. He takes her hand and leans in. "I want a wedding with someone who I know and love. Not one that is arranged for political gain."

She looks away and takes back her hand. "I will admit that I am interested in you. Your boldness and tenacity have caught my attention." She looks back to him. "I believe that we are potentially a good match. But I am not the only one you need to convince of that."

"The King and Queen?"

"My parents, yes. They are not as happy by this wreath as I am." She smiles, "It may deter their opinion of you."

"I will talk to them tonight. I am told I am charming after all."

"You give me another reason I should prepare." She looks to the entryway. In the shadows, people watch their exchange. Spies or nosy people, either way, the whole kingdom will know of it by tomorrow. "I should go."

He looks to the people, then back to her. He takes her hand and places a kiss on it. Reminding her of the time before and bring up the same feelings. Her heart pounds and a blush rises again.

"Everyone will know," Serena says as he rises.

"Let them know."

/

By the time the party starts everyone does know. Whispers are fueled by servants who saw them in the courtyard and in her garden. Serena and Garlan dance around the floor, talking of the gossip. They smile and laugh as they move in step to the music. They only stop when another man, Royce, asks Serena for a dance.

"Of course," Garlan says with a smile, but his hand remains on Serena's waist for longer than necessary. He looks down on Royce as they exchange places. Royce seems unaware of it as he takes the lead on the next song.

Royce begins a conversation and Serena is obligated to smile and answer. Between turns and dips, she looks out to the others hoping to see Garlan. When she does find him he is engaged in conversation with her mother, Cersei. Serena is unsurprised, as Cersei has always been protective. What worries her more is how Garlan will 'charm' her.

Once the song ends Serena makes an excuse and goes straight to Cersei and Garlan. She hears the final part of the conversation. Or rather, her mother's intimidation. "...Speak with the king, perhaps then your words will have more weight."

"Mother!" Serena interrupts. "May I speak to you a moment?"

"Yes, darling," Cersei interlocks her arm with Serena's as she leads her away from Garlan and other guests. Serena scoffs and takes her arm back from her mother.

"I am not a child," she says as she crosses her arms.

"I know you are not. Which is why you need to think, make smart decisions."

"Garlan is the second son of a rich and powerful family. They are second only to you. I think he is a suitable match."

"Your father is adamant about you marrying a different house. Into the Starks." Serena's face falls and Cersei is quick to continue. "I suggested to him otherwise." Cersei takes Serena's hands into hers. "I believe he will let you marry another if you can convince him and Jon Arryn."

"Both of them?"

"Listen to me Serena," Cersei steps closer, "the second best will always want to take the first."

"I don't have anything to give. Firstborn or not."

"You have connections. Robert will do anything you ask." Cersei puts a hand on Serena's cheek. "I love you and I want you to have the world, but be careful."

"I will." She responds with reluctance. "I don't instantly love any man who gives me attention. Nor do I make rash judgments for my life."

Cersei sighs and lets go of Serena. "You will have to speak with your father and the hand if you truly want Garlan. He will have to do the same."

Serena nods and Cersei is satisfied. Once she leaves Garlan comes up to her.

"I don't think your mother likes me very much."

Serena smiles, "she hardly likes anyone, much less someone who showed such blatant regard for me."

Garlan takes Serena's hand. "I will speak with your father. He is not as disapproving...Is he?"

"He wishes for me to marry into the Stark family. Which is why I will talk to him and Jon Arryn about it."

"I suppose this could have gone much worse. So why no celebrate by enjoying your party?" He takes a glass of wine from a nearby servant and gives it to her. She drinks it all quickly then pulls him to the dance floor.

/

The next day Serena looks for Jon Arryn, the hand of the king and one of the few people Robert takes advice from. If she was to change Robert's mind about marrying a Stark then she would need Jon's backing.

As she paces in the hand's tower she can't help but imagine the possibilities of Robert not agreeing. He could send her away, to Winterfell where she knows no one but Mira. Marry her to a man she has no idea of except a vague description. Force her to leave the safety of the South and live in the constant cold. ' _No_ , she thinks, _no I will choose my husband and I will choose my life no matter what he says_ '. She begins to imagine a life with Garlan. Living in the lush and plentiful Reach. Flowers and vegetation and parties they are known for. A life of luxury. Although, even that has downsides too. She would leave the Red Keep and leave everything she grew up with. No constant ocean on the horizon, no trips to the Kingswood or into the streets.

Footsteps tear her from her thoughts and she looks to the source. Jon Arryn. He arrives with a large book in hand and almost drops it once he notices her.

"Serena! Does something trouble you?"

"Err, no not exactly," she steps to the side and allows him to unlock the door. "I need to speak with you about a courtship."

"Courtship?" He goes into the room and set the book on his desk. "I don't have any advice for you on that."

"No, no, I mean..." She sighs and steps into the room too. "You have no doubt heard what happened yesterday after the melee."

He gives her a distant look. "Yes. I have heard it bears similarity to the tourney of Harrenhal."

"Yes well," that is not what she wanted, "If we were to pursue a relationship Garlan and I would be a good match."

"Because he gave you a wreath?"

"No, we have talked...at length."

He nods, "Garlan is a good lad. Proper from what I hear. That does not mean he will be if you marry."

"I am talking about courtship, not marriage. I am not planning a wedding anytime soon!"

He gives a short laugh. "I am afraid your father has the last word on this."

"Yes, but if he comes to you for advice-" "I will tell him to choose who he thinks is right by you. Now, I am sorry to push you out but I do have important work to attend to."

Serena sighs and nods. "Thank you."

She makes the walk back to her room quietly. By the time she reaches her room Mira is there waiting to dress her up.

"Serena, it is customary for you to attend your tourney."

Serena smiles and begins to undress. "If it is a tourney for me then I will let them wait."

/

King's Landing is filled with people. Merchants, soldiers, commoners, all rushing from one place to the next. In all the hurry Serena blends into the masses. Her dress is not so expensive and her hair not so elegant. It is not the first time she has traveled into the streets but it is the first time she has followed someone. She needs Jon Arryn to tell the King to let her marry, and the few words Jon did share did not make her feel any better. As she tried to find a way to speak with him more she discovered that he _did_ have other business. A business that Serena wants to know about. With her tourney on a break, it gives her enough time to follow him around without being missed. Even Garlan is occupied by Loras, who was hurt in the joust.

Jon is easy to track. He goes into a brothel, which surprises Serena. She looks through vendors as she waits for him to come out. After she looks through the fake jewelry, cheap clothing, and the spice table she is sure he left without her notice. Still, his horse is there and she wonders if that is his secret. With his wife taking care of their son constantly there is little opportunity for any sex. She thinks about leaving but stops when she passes by the side entrance. There he is talking with a woman who holds a baby. He gives her coins and turns away without a second thought.

She covers her mouth and turns away in shock. It is impossible _. 'Jon, held in such high esteem, with a bastard?'_ She turns back to him and watches as he mounts his horse. As he leaves she notices that is it not in the direction of the castle, but deeper into the city. Her rational thought tells her he is just making sure he isn't followed, but yet…

Serena walks quickly after him. The crowded streets slow down his horse to a reasonable pace and she is grateful. Along the way she can tell the different sections they go through. The merchant class is always showcasing their trades, the working class has children grouped together without an adult, and the poor are scattered throughout. Her heart breaks for the children who live in the orphanage and the conditions they live in. As one child comes up to her she feels she has no choice but to give something of value. Reaching into her pockets she knows she has silver stag coins to give. "Here," she says, handing the small child two coins. The child is surprised and runs away. Serena smiles and begins to walk away. Another child comes to her, asking more eagerly than the first. Then another, and another. Panic rises up in her as the surrounding children cause a scene. She gives them what she can, a coin each, and pushes through them.

"Children!" An older woman calls out and they all turn towards her. Including Serena. "Let the woman pass." Serena and the woman share a look. She nods as Serena and she takes that as her cue to leave.

Lucky for her Jon did not go too far. She finds him ending a conversation with a blacksmith. He does not buy anything, only gives an amount of coin and leaves. She watches the blacksmith quickly hide the coin in a pocket. Evidently not trying to let it be seen. She wonders how they are connected if they are connected. In her moment of thinking, he looks over and sees her. A woman not unlike any other in the city. She walks forward with confidence and hastiness.

"This smith is the best in the capital, yes?"

He feels a sense of familiarity. Her black hair is the same as his, just like her blue eyes.

He nods, "Are you looking to buy?"

"Yes," she hesitates. "For my husband. We are here for the celebration."

He scoffs, which makes Serena tilt her head. "I mean no disrespect, Lady…?" He looks are her dress. It is not common, and from the material, only the moderately wealthy can afford.

"Tyrell."

"Lady Tyrell," he gives a nod. "What is it that you want for your husband?"

"Two daggers. Perhaps a decorative stag on the hilt."

"There are others before you. The princess' name day draws business every year." Serena forces herself not to smile at that. "What is your name? It will be put on the list."

She stares at him for a second before thinking of a name. "Argella Tyrell. And yours?"

"Gendry."

/

"He's dead?" Serena feigns surprise as Pycelle informs her of the hand's death. "But how? I thought it was a cold." Her hand pushes the old parchment deeper into her pocket as she stands from the chair. Only days ago he was healthy and traveling around.

"Cold impacts the older more than the younger." Pycelle hobbles over to the desk of the former hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to find a letter." Serena takes a step towards the door. "I spoke to him about Garlan, you see. I hoped he could sway my father towards arranging a marriage." She gives a sad smile. "I suppose he can't help with that now."

"No, no he can't." Pycelle takes the book that sits on the desk. "You should speak to your father about it."

"I will," Serena takes her chance to leave. Once away from Pycelle she runs back to her room. Gently she takes out the page from her pocket. She tore it from the book seconds before Pycelle barged in. It was what Arryn was reading before he died and now that she saw it the trips into the streets made sense. She folds the paper and hides it between pages of letters she and Garlan exchanged. _'No one can know of it,_ ' she thinks, _'or else they will end up dead too_.'

/

Serena sits across the table from her father. She marks her nervousness by touching the Baratheon pendant around her neck.

"I have thought about your courtship with Garlan." Serena expects news to break it off. "Jon has told me to do right by you. Is this what you want? To potentially marry Garlan?" As he speaks Serena can tell he is sober. She didn't think it was that important but maybe Arryn's passing forced him to be.

"Yes," is her automatic answer but there is still that doubt in her mind. "I know he isn't a Stark as you wanted, but he is kind and honorable. And he brings more wealth to the family."

Robert takes a drink of wine. "Fine. You will go to Highgarden while we leave for Winterfell."

"What?"

"Your brother will marry a Stark girl since you do not want to. He is the one who needs to go." Serena is stunned by the news and reaches out for a glass of wine. "Your mother will help plan your wedding first, then Joffrey's."

"My wedding?" Serena almost spills her wine. She liked Garlan, yes, but a wedding? "So soon?"

"You will have the grandest wedding in the kingdom." He stands up and puts down his wine glass. "If after we come back from Winterfell and you wish to not marry him, then Cersei will find another." He says it as a warning. Serena scoffs and drinks the rest of the wine in her glass. "By the time I get back, Garlan may be the one wanting out."

That makes Serena laugh, "Any man who I marry will have to put up with me."

/

"Congratulations, you managed to turn the head of a princess." Lady Olenna sits with her grandchildren Garlan and Margaery. He gives a solemn nod as he takes a sip of wine. He hardly listens as he is thinking of Serena. For the past three months they have been getting closer but still, they were both hesitant. Margaery casts her brother a look of sympathy while Olenna sighs. "Is a princess not good enough?"

"I lied to her, grandmother." He looks out to the fields beyond the maze as if he could see Serena. Her expression happy as she rides her black mare.

"You may have met each other in a different way, that doesn't mean you lied." She scoffs. "She is young and pretty. Stubborn, but that is expected of her family." Garlan doesn't smile at her jab, only sets down his glass. "Do you not like her?"

"I do."

"Then why are you complaining? You haven't said a word against her since she arrived."

He doesn't answer. After a look from Olenna Margaery speaks.

"She is happier here with you rather than with a man she doesn't know leagues away. Do you think the Northern houses would allow her to be as free as she is here? You are a good man, Garlan. You will have happiness as well as the title prince." She says the last part with a hint of envy.

"I don't like lying to people I am close with." He looks away from his sister and focuses on his glass on the table. He imagines being in the garden with Serena instead of his sister and grandmother. "I am not going to have my happiness built on lies."

"Tell her then." Olenna waves her hand towards the fields where Serena is out riding. "Watch her face fall as she realizes you have set her up for marriage. She will tell the King and his anger will rain down on you. Listen to me, Garlan, you have given her a ring and brought her here. Now is the best time to secure her, before she can say a word to her father."

He scoffs and rises from his seat. "Fine."


	2. Calm before the Storm

Chapter Two 

Calm before the Storm 

Bells from the Sept of Baelor ring out, indicating the unannounced return of the Princess. Serena rides into the courtyard of the Red Keep along with half of her royal guards. Easily she dismounts and leaves her horse with a stable boy who quickly bows to her. She hardly gives any notice and continues her march into the castle. Along the way she sees many servants rush around with their duties while also giving a courtesy bow.

As she comes into the throne room she sees the person she wants to talk to. Renly looks to have come from Highgarden instead of her with his immaculate and floral wardrobe. In front of him is a servant in the middle of giving him a message.

"...Princess Serena is arriving-" The woman's eyes shift to Serena and she corrects herself, "the Princess is here."

Renly turns to face Serena. His expression changes from surprise to a delighted smile. Without hesitation, Serena rushes forward and envelops him in a tight hug.

Renly returns the hug but knows she came alone. He lets go and looks at her directly. "What are you doing here?" He is clearly concerned. "What happened?"

Serena takes a small breath and forces a smile. "We need to talk."

 _I_

Renly and Serena sit together next to her large bay window. Both have a glass of wine in hand, and both have gossip to tell. Renly explains what happened during the trip to Winterfell, even though he was not present. The Starks have accepted the betrothal, but that was strained due to Joffrey getting bitten by a direwolf. Robert requested another tourney in honor of Ned taking the position. Worst of all, one of the children had fallen and still in a coma.

Hearing about their troubles made Serena feel as if her own were not that significant. Still, Renly prodded her for her story.

"He is quite amazing..." Serena looks from her wine glass to Renly. "I didn't expect to like him so quickly."

"Then, what happened?"

Serena sighs and sets down the glass. "Rumors had started even before I set foot there. I could handle that, no one said anything to me directly. But, I thought it got to him. It made us more distant. As it turns out, that wasn't why. I overheard a conversation while I was coming back from riding." The memory of that garden comes back to her as if it happened moments ago. "Olenna has set it up. Our first meeting at least, Garlan says everything else was his idea." Serena scoffs, "I was so angry and hurt and alone, I just wanted to come back home."

Renly nods and sets down his glass too. "Does he know you're here?"

"Yes. I told,or rather,yelled at him. I admitted that I loved him, but I can't stand the thought of our relationship built on lies."

"You love him?"

Serena pauses. "Yes." Her eyes turn to the window as she continues. "I told him that I was coming back to Kings Landing and he needed to think about it overnight if he wanted to continue our engagement."

Renly puts a hand on hers, bringing her attention to him. "He would be a fool not to come to you." Serena smiles and squeezes his hand. "Don't worry about Olenna, she is always in everyone's business."

They continue to talk until a knock at the door interrupts the conversation. A servant tells them that the royal family has arrived along with the Starks. Another unannounced visit comes from Garlan and Loras Tyrell.

 _I_

"Serena!" Myrcella and Tommen sprint into Serena's arms, almost knocking her over. Her smile grows bigger as she hugs her younger siblings. They begin talking over the other, telling Serena all that happened during the trip. Naturally, Serena lowers herself and listens to them.

"Children!" Cersei's voice echoes through the throne room. Myrcella and Tommen turn towards her while Serena straightens up. Her smile is unwavering as is her hold on her brother and sister. Beside Cersei stands Joffrey, who gives Serena a nastier look than usual. "You two need to go clean up." The two children look up to Serena and find she is in agreement with their mother. "Now," Cersei says and they leave reluctantly.

Serena steps closer to her mother but is stopped by Joffrey.

"I met your soon-to-be husband," Joffrey sneers, "the Tyrells must have paid good money for you. I don't understand why." Cersei puts a hand on Joffrey's shoulder but he is still only inches away from Serena's face. They have come close to arguing before and on occasion worse than arguments.

Serena's jaw clenches before she responds. "How unfortunate you had to have father force your betrothal. Garlan can protect me, what can you protect her from?" Serena is sure to have a smirk on her lips just to spite him.

Joffrey tenses and attempts to step closer but Cersei gets between them. She turns her back on Serena and faces Joffrey. "Serena and I need to speak, you need to go clean up."

Serena notices how differently Cersei talks to him. Not at all like the way she speaks to her. Joffrey gives one last glare to Serena before following Cersei's instructions.

Cersei turns to Serena. Her eyes wander over her face and floral gown Serena wears.

"How was the trip?" Serena asks, trying to relieve the tension from seconds before.

"Fine," Cersei's tight-lipped smile indicates it was the opposite. Cersei instead focuses on Serena by pulling her into a hug, then keeping her hands on her shoulders. "How was yours? You are back early."

For a few minutes Serena was too excited by seeing her family to think about Garlan. "Highgarden is beautiful," she says immediately, "the parties and dances are extravagant, I had a great time."

Cersei smiles and Serena thinks there is a hint of wistfulness. "Good." Cersei takes her arm and begins walking her forward. "Now we can begin planning your wedding."

 _I_

Serena greets all her family before going out to find Garlan. She is saddened a little when she hears Tyrion chose to go to the Wall instead of returning but he has promised to be back in time for her wedding.

"Princess Serena," Garlan greets her with a smile.

"Ser Garlan," Serena pulls him into a hug relieved that their previous encounter was not their last. "I can't explain how happy I am to see you."

He pulls back enough to look at her face. "I have some idea." He raises a hand to gently caress her face. It creates an air of intimacy between them even in the open hallway. "It is the same reason I came here," his voice lowers and her breath catches, "because I love you." Her smile widens as he leans in closer and presses a kiss to her lips.

 _I_

With the Hand's tourney underway Serena thought it was the best time to sneak away unnoticed. Garlan was occupied with Loras, Mira could be persuaded not to tell, and no one else would notice very much. Using the tunnels within the walls of the castle she made her way out into the busy streets. Her dress was not what she normally wore but one that Mira let her borrow. Her hair was out of her usual braids, and she wore no jewelry. It was slightly uncomfortable with nothing hiding her neck, but now was not the time to be self-conscious.

Like the other people around her, she walked quickly and with purpose. In almost no time she was on the street of steel and heading straight to Tobho Mott's shop. She has second thoughts about entering the shop. It was a bad idea to go straight there, it was a bad idea to follow a man who died after he went there, it was also a bad idea to meet with her half-brother knowing he had something to do with Arryn's death.

It didn't matter once she entered, there was no going back now. The shop was loud with the bangs of metal against metal and the grunts of effort, the fires gave off a red-orange glow, and it was so hot that Serena began to sweat.

"Can I help you?"

Serena turns to find Gendry, dirty and covered in soot, walking towards her as he wipes his hands with a rag. Recognition crosses his face as he sees her.

He lowers his head for a second, "M'lady."

Serena acknowledges his greeting with a polite smile. "I know I am a little late in picking up my order."

Gendry glances back towards the room, "Had enough time to decorate the hilt more than you asked, let me get it." He goes into the room and begins searching for the daggers.

Meanwhile Serena stands to the side another customer walks in. She hardly pays attention to him until he asks for Gendry. Without seeing the man she knows who he is; Lord Stark. Forcing herself to remain calm, she glances towards him. He doesn't seem too interested in her, but she will have to pass by him in order to leave.

Possibilities fly through her head at once. Will he stop her or not? Will he call her by her real name? Will he not even notice? She has barely seen him at all since his arrival and certainly not enough to remember what she looks like.

Gendry comes back from the other room carrying two ornate daggers. As he hands them to her he admires the hilts one last time. Clearly, he is proud of his work.

"Thank you," she mumbles as she puts the daggers into her bag. "I appreciate your hard work." She looks up and their eyes meet. Blue, Serena notes, runs in the family. With a nod, she takes a step backward before almost tripping over Lord Stark. A strong hand grabs ahold of her upper arm and she knows there is no way out of a confrontation. "Sorry!" She pretends to be more interested in her bag more than him.

He pauses for a second as he studies her face. "...My apologies-" " _Lady_ _Tyrell_." Serena decides to take control of the situation by looking right at him. Her voice is stern but she acts as if it was just an introduction.

He hesitates but finally relents. "Lady Tyrell."

With that settled she gives one last look at Gendry before exiting the shop. As Ned turns to Gendry he can't help but notice the striking similarities between him and 'Argella'.

 _I_

Once back at the castle Serena immediately changes into a more befitting gown, has Mira rebraid her hair, and continues on with her next task of befriending Sansa Stark. She hadn't met the girl but once with a quick and formal introduction. The stories Myrcella told her painted Sansa as very ladylike and very excited about her betrothal. Serena wanted to meet Sansa herself and, as Renly would say, 'socialize for personal and political gain'. Maybe even insurance that Lord Stark would not be mentioning her trip to the smith to anyone.

Rows and rows of different fabrics cover the walls of the workshop. In the adjoining room there are displays of the latest dresses in production, still waiting for a quick fix or a complete reconstruction. The types of fabric range from the simple locally sourced to the expensive from across the Narrow Sea. Sansa is drawn to the seamstresses and needlepoint workers who are busy with royal gowns.

"Would you like to try some on?" Serena asks as she examines the beginnings of a white dress.

Sansa's face lights up as she faces Serena. "I would like that very much."

"I have one that would compliment your hair," Serena scans the dresses before pointing one out, "there, that would be perfect."

Serena tries on one of the multiple formal gowns that take influence from the Tyrells while Sansa tries on several day dresses that were made for highborn ladies from the Crownlands. Hours go by as Serena begins a conversation with Sansa and finds that she has many stories to tell from living in Winterfell. A hint of sadness shows when she mentions her mother so Serena makes a point of telling Sansa she knows how that feels. They continue on with their fittings, suggesting adjustments and complimenting each other.

Serena finds a particular dress with a low cut that reveals the jagged scar that extends from one collarbone to the other. Normally the scar is hidden with necklaces or her hair, but since changing her dress styles it has become more apparent.

"You look beautiful."

Serena spins around to face Garlan. "You can't sneak up on me like that!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He extends a hand to her, "I was only stating a fact."

Serena takes his hand and steps closer to him. "Thank you. I was thinking of adding more green to my wardrobe," she looks to her dress which is in the Tyrell colors.

He looks over her dress too, his gaze lingering. "I love your dress but I would much rather see it-"Garlan!" Playfully she hits his arm. "You know people can hear you."

He pulls her close as he speaks,"Let them hear us," one hand goes to her waist, the other to her cheek. Serena begins to blush from the close contact. His intense gaze stops when he closes his eyes for a kiss. Serena expects it and puts both her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

A surprised gasp forces Serena to pull away.

"Sansa!" Serena steps away from Garlan, but he still has a hand on her arm. A few feet away Sansa stands in a new dress and her eyes wide. "Your dress looks lovely." Serena smiles and tries to ignore Garlan's snickering.

 _I_

The next day Serena has an idea on what to bond with Arya over. She gives her a book about Argella Durrandon and offers to show her the dragon skulls in the dungeon. Arya comes straight from her lessons to see Serena and together they descend into the darkness.

There wasn't much to the bones, Serena thinks as Arya climbs through one of the biggest skulls. She had explained to Arya how the dragons began to grow smaller and smaller until the last skull was about the size of an apple. Arya then mentioned her aspirations to see a real dragon and to be like the knights who rode them.

With little warning, Arya pulls Serena deeper into the skull.

"What are you-" Serena begins but stops when she hears the footsteps. They both press themselves as far into the skull as possible. Serena hopes to not have to explain why they're down there, and why they're hiding.

She doesn't give much thought to who the voices belong to until she recognizes one. Then she listens to the entire conversation, remembering every word.

As the two men walk pass she strains to hear the few words, "...this is no longer a game for two players."

Metal creaks open then slams shut, signaling the two men have exited the dungeons.

Arya and Serena release their breath and strand straight up.

"What was that about?" Arya asks she looks up to Serena.

Innocent, is the first thing Serena thinks as she looks to Arya. Arya is a child, brought here because of circumstance, and not a part of this brewing war.

Serena fidgets with the ring on her hand before answering Arya truthfully. "A war is about to start."

Arya's eyes grow wide. "A war? A _real war_?"

Suddenly Serena wants to retract what she said. "You should speak to your father about this," Serena begins walking out of the skull with Arya right after her.

"They want to kill him!" Serena can hear the panic in Arya's voice and forces herself to remain calm.

"Right now we need to get out of here," Serena instantly goes to the wall and begins feeling around. Arya watches with confusion until Serena hits the right spot and a narrow door appears. "Stay close and do not touch anything."

"How did you know that was there?" Arya keeps up pace and is only ever a few steps behind. The winding paths and uneven footing forces them to slow down.

"I've lived here all my life." A particularly narrow passage forces them to climb over a large boulder. Serena turns and extends her arms out to Arya to make sure she didn't hurt herself. The damp and cold walls finally give way to more dry and even ground.

Again Serena placed her hands on the wall which then gives way to a hallway of the castle. She peeks out before opening the door fully. The bright sun is blinding and the clean air is refreshing for her.

As they walk to the Hand's Tower Serena continually messes with her ring. She tries to mask her anxiousness even if it's just for her own sake.

Arya leads her into the room without any announcement. Serena hesitates, her dress is dirty and slightly ripped from the rocks, and what is she going to say about being in the shop?

There is almost no time to think about it, Lord Stark is standing up while Arya tries to explain what the two men said.

"...you can ask Serena, she was there!"

Arya gives her a look but Serena just stands in the doorway. Lord Stark looks at her too, his brow furrows as he examines her face.

"Princess Serena," he corrects. He puts a hand on Arya's shoulder. "I need to speak with her alone. Jory take Arya to her room."

Serena steps out of the way and lets the guard escort Arya, out. As she passes by she gives Serena a pleading look.

Serena can't help but compare her to Myrcella or Tommen when they ask her for anything.

The door closes and now it is just Serena and Lord Stark.

Uneasy grips Serena as she observes the room. Jon Arryn was in this room for her whole life, now it was easily given to the next hand.

"You were at the smith." Serena hates his hard tone. "Why?"

The unease turns to annoyance as the truth comes out. She looks at him but this time sees something different. He isn't intimidating an answer out of her but asking in a fatherly way. It comes a shock. "Jon Arryn would ask me that in the exact same way." Her eyes flit to the painting of hawks flocked to the crescent moon. It was a near constant reminder of the dead man who seemed to Serena as more of a father figure than her own was. "As I understand it, he was a surrogate father to you as well."

The sentence flowed so easily from her that it caught him off guard. "Yes. He fostered me and Robert." He stared at her for a moment before coming back to the topic. "Why were you there?"

"I was collecting what I paid for." _Not a lie,_ Serena thought.

"Do you know Gendry is your half-brother."

"Yes."

"How?"

Serena pauses. A strained smile appears on her face. "How likely is it to sleep with so many women and not have a child?" She clasps her hands behind her back and continues to survey the room. "It was only a matter of time before one was presented to the court."

"Presented?"

"Yes," Serena happened to see the book on his desk. "There is a reason Jon was looking for his children now." The book was the same Jon was reading and the same that Serena stole the page out of.

"What reason was that?" His face showed his clear confusion.

"I don't know." _A lie._ The words came from her so earnestly and with an equal confusion that Ned had no reason not to believe her. "He had more prevalent problems to work on besides finding those bastards. Why would he drop everything to do that?"

 _I_

The castle becomes unusually quiet in the days after Lord Stark's attack, Jamie's leave, and the King's hunting trip. Serena feels tension rise in the air as everyone continues on with their lives. For her it seems to stand still.

"You're angry," Garlan states as he comes to stand by her. Together they overlook the sea. The waves crash steadily, a light breeze blows through the air, and in the distance dark storm clouds loom over the sea. A burst of lightning erupts through the clouds but they are too far away to hear any thunder.

"How observant of you." Serena takes a drink of wine before turning to Garlan. He tones down his usual happy expression to a more serious one. "I am angry over several things. Right now is not the best time for looking at color schemes."

"I understand. Perhaps talking about it will ease your mind?"

Serena crosses her arms, "Do you want me to rant to you?"

"Yes. It will help get it off your chest as well as give me more information about this situation." Garlan grins and Serena raises her eyebrows before uncrossing her arms.

"What would you do if your brother was accused of a crime he didn't commit? Yes, Jamie shouldn't have attacked him in the middle of the road, but the sentiment was there. However unjust the action. Why did Catelyn take Tyrion anyway? Of course he didn't have anything to do with their child! And my father! He leaves every time an issue comes up he leaves on a hunting trip! He took Renly with him and left. Why did it all have to happen now?" Serena finishes the rest of the wine as she ends her rant. Out of everything her fear is not one she can talk about. Her mind is filled with the question of if Lord Stark has read the page she sneaked into his room. He was unconscious at the time, but by now should have time to piece things together.

"Lord Stark seems to be handling the situation well." Garlan takes her empty wine glass to set it down. She nods in agreement. "Tyrion will be let loose and no harm will be done."

"That is a very optimistic outcome," Serena looks back to the sea and a feeling of dread washes over her. "Tywin is proud, he will not let the Lannister name become associated with kidnappings."

Garlan is about to respond but is interrupted by loud bangs on the door. Instantly Serena knows something is wrong. Quickly she opens the door to find Renly standing there bloodied and in distress.

"Serena," he says with deep regret, "it's Robert."

 _I_

Nothing could prepare her for seeing her father bleeding out. Blood covers the bandages and the bedsheets, the room has an awful smell of infection and medicine, his labored breathing is dotted with wet coughing. Anyone could tell he was going to die.

Robert sends Joffrey away once he sees Serena. As Joffrey passes by it is the one time she sympathizes with him. He doesn't look at her but she can tell that even he is affected. Tears well up in her eyes as Robert summons her closer.

"Serena," he wheezes and reaches for her hand. She comes close, not caring about the blood. "My firstborn, you would have made a great queen." With great effort he takes off the large Baratheon stag ring from his hand and places it in her hand. "I am proud of you." Serena lets the tears fall and run down her face. Her hand tightens around the ring making the antlers almost pierce her skin. The pain is nothing compared to the tightness in her throat or to the ache of her heart.

The door opens and she can hear footsteps shuffle in. "Let me speak to Ned." Robert says to Serena. She nods goes to stand by Renly instead of her mother. Without caring about the blood she grabs Renly's arm. He holds grabs onto her, needing her for support just as much as she needs him. Robert tries lightening the mood. "...I want everyone to taste the boar that got me..." Serena doesnt smile. It is too abrupt, too gruesome, too inconvenient. "Now all of you out, I need to talk to Ned alone."

Cersei tries to stop that but Robert insists. At first Serena doesnt move. Renly has to pull her by her arm out. He is rough but Serena doesnt care, she becomes despondent as the tears stop. Cersei gives Renly an annoyed look at he wraps his arms around Serena and comforts her. Without questioning it Serena plants her face in his shoulder. The rough fabric scratches against her skin, his embrace is bone crushing, and most certainly more for him than her. While she stands there her emotions start to drain away but Renly is crying. He looked up to Robert even if it didnt seem like it.

Serena hears her mother's footsteps walk away and she knows it is because of Renly. They had developed a dislike for each other even since Joffrey was born and Serena went to Renly more often than Cersei. Renly and Robert favored Serena while Cersei favored her other children, more specifically Joffrey. Serena loved her mother but they never shared as close a bond as she did with Renly.

Numbly Serena walks back to her room. Lords, ladies, and servants all give her a low bow and give condolences. She can't stand the pitying looks and fake sympathy.

The water turns red as Serena washes her hands. Blood is everywhere, on her dress, in her hair, on her skin, it seems to stain her hands. Where did it come from? Renly? The bed? Robert? It doesnt matter, she keeps scrubbing her at her hands. A sharp pain comes from her palm as the pumice stone rubs against it. Evidently she did squeeze onto the ring too tight. Tears cloud her vision and a throbbing headache begins to appear. In anger she knocks over the bowl sending the red water spilling to the floor. A scream starts in her throat and ends with a long wail. Mira comes to her side and forces the stone from her hand. Once her long wail is done, Serena is breathing hard and fast.

Wordlessly Mira begins to undo the back of her dress. She forces her to move, get in the bath to rinse off the blood as she rebraids her hair, then she dries her off and sets out new clothes. A black and gold dress embroidered with deer and other woodland animals is chosen. Serena Lets Mira tend to her while she keeps taking shaky breaths. Mira finishes quickly and quietly and lets Renly come into the room.

"I'd like to speak with her alone."

She knows his voice but doesnt move to greet him. Mira shuts the door behind her, leaving Serena and Renly alone.

"How are you feeling?" His voice is calm and caring; he has already accepted Robert is dead.

"How should I feel?" She hates his compassionate voice. He winces but Serena doesnt see it. He knows her anger is not towards him, but it is still there.

"We need to get Joffrey away from Cersei."

Serena turns at that. "Why?"

"He will claim the throne before you and Cersei will allow it." Serena is unresponsive to that. "Robert has given Ned his will stating that you are the rightful heir."

Despite everything Serena laughs. " _The rightful heir?"_ He as pieced it together just as she hoped. But what good was it now?

Renly sees nothing humorous about it. "Serena, Ned is prepared to name you the Queen. Do you understand that?" He comes up to her and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"I understand that no one will believe him."

"This is an opportunity we need to take!" His hands dig into her shoulders. "Do you want to swear fealty to Joffrey? Do you want him as king?"

That sobers Serena up. "I know I am the heir to the iron throne, but how am I supposed to take it? Kill my brother? My mother? Exactly how many knights will choose him over me? Don't you understand we would be outnumbered?"

Renly shakes his head. "Garlan is more than prepared to go into the throne room with Ned. And Ned has already written to Stannis and other high lords! Soon everyone will know the truth."

Serena takes a breath. "You are planning to do what? Lock my mother and siblings up while Lord Stark proclaims me as queen?"

"It sounds worse when you say it like that-" Hard knocking at the door ends their conversation.

"Renly I know you're in there!" Loras' serious tone was not a good sign. Just as Renly opens the door Loras pushes inside. "Joffrey has called on us to swear fealty."

Renly looks from him to Serena. "Stay here!" He says as her pulls Loras out the door. Serena has no choice but to wait.

Dejected she begins to close the door when suddenly a man comes up to her. She almost screams out but stops herself when she realizes who it is. Varys.

"You need to leave." His ominous message is elevated by his hooded attire. "Littlefinger has enough men to overtake the Tyrells."

"Why are you telling me this, you should be stopping them!"

"You are more important. I have a ship ready to take you to Dragonstone today."

"Dragonstone?"

"Yes, that is the safest place for you."

"The safest place for me is in Highgarden with Garlan."

"Garlan my not be coming out from the throne room alive."

Serena's blood runs cold. "What do you mean?"

"Renly and Loras were not the only ones called to swear fealty. Ned and Garlan were too."

Serena shakes her head. They were certainly outnumbered how else could they possibly come out of it alive? Out of habit she feels for her rings and remembers the stag's head on her hand. It sends a jolt of motivation through her. In her mind a plan forms and takes shape.

"The ship," she asks Varys excitedly, "is it ready _now_?"


	3. Shipbreaker

Chapter Three

Shipbreaker

Murmurs of apologies and condolences only serve to make Serena more frustrated. She doesn't give their pleasantries any notice as she is determined to go to the throne room. The two guards at the door hesitate but upon her threatening tone they open it.All attention turns to her as she strides in dressed in a black and yellow mourning dress. Anyone who knows her knows that is the look of her fierce willpower.

Out of the small crowd of soldiers she can see Garlan and Lord Stark standing before the throne. Cersei stands as Joffrey sits on the throne, both protected by the Kingsguard. The sea of gold cloaks parts for her as she takes a spot between Garlan and Lord Stark.

"What are you doing here?" Cersei demands. Her voice is tight and face unreadable.

"This meeting is about loyalty, is it not?" Serena glances at Joffrey on the throne, "that is something no one agrees on. Especially regarding succession."

Cersei's jaw clenches. "You know about this," she waves a hand at the torn paper on the steps, "You know they are lies. Joffrey is king-" "No." Serena imitates Cersei's commanding tone. "I am the rightful heir to the throne. The only heir."

"Liar!" Joffrey screams and stands quickly. "You have no right to the throne!"

Serena slowly looks to him with calm in the face of his outburst. "I have more claim than you ever will." She takes a step forward towards him. The Kingsguard shift which prompts Garlan to shift too. His grip on his sword tightens. "We don't need this bloodshed, Joffrey. Call a Great Council. Let them decide who is fit enough to rule." Joffrey glances to Cersei but she continues to stare at Serena. There is a moment of silence between everyone as they absorb what she said. "We both have backing from great houses," Serena continues to Joffrey,"this shouldn't be too hard to decide."

"Serena," Cersei's scolding tone comes out as if this is another common fight between the siblings. "Calling a Council is worth more trouble than this is worth.. It would interfere with your wedding and Joffrey's coronation. Acknowledge your brother as king so we can all move on."

Serena shakes her head, an angry smile appears on her face. "It's not the truth."

"The truth is that Serena is queen. She should be on the throne." Garlan speaks and subtly reaches out for her arm to bring her back from the Kingsguard. His eyes switch between Cersei and the guards as if in a melee. In a way, it is. "A Great Council will peaceful confirm it." His hand on her arm is tense as he pulls her back to his side.

"This is a matter to talk about privately," seething, Cersei talks to them all. "In the meantime I advise you all to return to your rooms and remain there until the king calls upon you."

Lord Stark is the only one to resist the order. "A call needs to be made now. It is imperative-""I assure you your room is more pleasant than a cell. You should contemplate which you prefer." Cersei interrupts. She turns her attention to Serena. "This will be settled tonight." It's a warning, Serena thinks. "Go to your room while we decide what to do."

Serena wants to resist, to have the first bloodshed in this room right now, but that was not her intention. She can feel the same bloodthirst as her father, the same excitement and energy pump through her veins just as on a hunt. Garlan squeezes her hand. "We'll be eagerly awaiting your call," she quips. Each word dripping with spite.

Both her hair and dress flair out with the force of her turn. With Garlan at her side they walk out of the throne room with Lord Stark and the City Watch. Garlan glances at Serena and sees her smiling.

Two hours go by but Serena hardly notices. Lord Stark goes to oversee his family's packing and leaves Garlan and Serena alone. She defies her mother again by not returning to her room, but to Garlan's.

"Loras and Renly are close to Highgarden by now," Garlan comments and sits upright on the bed. The windows let in the golden sunset over the sparkling water. The joy of stalling a skirmish and proclaiming Serena queen was beginning to fade. Reality started to set in. "They could be considering calling a Council."

Serena closes her eyes at the loss of his warmth. "It doesn't matter if she does or not. I only said it to get you out of there."

"We have to consider everything, Serena. Peace is an option. This can end with no killing."

"I would love that to be the case," Serena opens her eyes and wonders if she really thinks that. "But that isn't possible. My mother is on Joffrey's side. As is Pycelle and Littlefinger." She sits upright with him. Her hand caressing his exposed arm and shoulder. "The only people I trust right now is you, Mira, and Renly."

Garlan glances at her. The honesty in her eyes is one of the many reasons why he fell in love with her. Her trust was hard to gain fully but now her complete faith was worth all the work and arguments. "I support you," he brings her into a kiss. "I always will."

The continue until a light knock at the door disrupts the moment. It reminds them that Serena is going to leave.

"You don't have to go," his hand lingers on her bare skin as she pulls away.

"I love you and your support," the sheets fall as she rises to get dressed. "But I also need my family's support."

"My family is the second richest in the kingdom." He knows it wont stop her, but it makes her smile.

"My maternal side is the richest." She fixes her hair in the mirror, smoothing it out as much as possible. Before she exits the door he pulls her into one last kiss and "I love you".

Mira can tell what transpired but acts as if she doesn't notice. The walk to the sables is quiet which makes her question even more surprising.

"Did you know your mother asked if I would die for you?"

Shock shows on Serena's face even in the darkness.

"You've been talking to her?"

Mira shakes her head and stops them in a shadowy empty stall. "Before I was your handmaiden, she asked me if I would die to protect you."

Serena can feel the scar on her neck burn as Mira brings up memories. "N-no, I didn't know that." She glances around but the darkness and makes out body shaped blurs on the ground. Cold seeps in through her dress.

"I had to promise her I would." Mira reaches up and her nails dig into Serena's shoulders. "I want you to know this was my choice."

"Mira, you're scaring me." Her voice quivers and she tries to take a step back. Mira's hands go to her wrists and holds tightly. Serena moves back again but this time feels cold metal. Before she can say anything a damp cloth is pressed against her mouth and nose.

"It will be quicker this way, Rena." Mira tires smiling as if using Serena's nickname would help. The betrayal stings worse than the pain in her throat, lungs, and eyes. Serena's muffled screams force her to inhale the scent on the rag. Her fighting attempt is futile as her arms an legs become numb. Her knees buckle but whoever is behind her has a grasp around her torso so she doesn't fall too hard.

Her vision grows darker as she hears their voices.

"...She doesnt like small spaces," Mira's voice is full of concern. Unusual for just hurting you best friend.

"She won't know the difference…" The man's voice is gruff and unfeeling in her ear. He lets her lie on the floor. The last thing Serena feels is the cold stone floor. Their voices fade away as she fade from consciousness.

 _I_

The dream is a jumble of images and voices. She recognizes the Iron throne and the entire room being on fire. She knows that the would-be-king Rhaegar is long dead, but he looks just alive as she is. None of it makes sense even when she wakes.

Her eyes open but see nothing but blackness. Her eyes adjust to see tiny crack of light pour through slits. Immediately she thinks its a coffin. Her heavy breathing increases as she feels around the container, her throat and nose still burn slightly. 'Calm down,' she tells herself, 'calm...calm…" Seagulls caw loudly from outside. It mixes with the crashing waves and strong scent of salt. 'Wooden cargo box'.

Hands grasp around until she finds it; her dagger. She runs it along the edges of the box, hacking and pushing at the wood. The splintering sounds give her encouragement that distracts her from the claustrophobia. Soon the lid is partially off so she uses her body to hit it until it comes off with a loud bang.

Bolting upright she takes in a lungful of the salty air. The sea glitters the sunlight blindingly for miles and miles. Briefly she sits there stunned by what happened.

"Come on, get out then." Serena recognizes the gruff voice and jumps out of the crate. Dagger tightly in hand she looks over the old man. His hair a mix of gray and dark brown and a long scar cut across his face. Her gaze goes to the clothing in his hand. Seeing her look he throws the bundle at her. "Go get dressed. Cabin three."

She scowls at him. "Who are you?"

"A friend of Varys."

"Varys doesn't have friends." She looks around the ship. Older than the ones docked in King's Landing. Not what she had in mind when Varys told her about it waiting. "You're taking me to Dragonstone."

"No."

"No?" Serena regrets ever asking Varys for help.

"Mira is going straight to Dragonstone with your things. We are stopping at Driftmark then Dragonstone."

Things start to add up. Mira intentionally chose to go on that ship pretending to be her. Serena looks out again at the sea for any sign of other ships. Without another word Serena turns away and finds cabin number three. The clothes provided were Mira's working clothes in a faded red. Along with the clothes were shoes and a black bonnet. Serena hesitates to put it on, but does anyway.

 _I_

Numbness spread through her without any of the drugs. It was a realization of everything that happened. Her father's death, her name day celebration, that crown of roses...And now this is what it lead to. Secretly sailing to her uncle hoping to get backing.

Across the small table the man, Ser Richard, notices her staring off into space. "Eat your food," he taps the table in front of her and her attention snaps back.

"I'm not hungry."

"Drink your water."

"I'm not thirsty."

"We have two hours before the next ship docks." He reaches over and scoots the plate closer to her. "Eat." She defiantly stares at him with her eyebrows furrowed. "You may be in mourning, Princess, but I won't get anything unless you're alive."

" _Queen_." Serena knows how shaky and lifeless her voice sounded. She doesn't believe it herself.

He scoffs. "You had a coronation in that crate? Eat so you don't die next, _Queen_."

Little by little the fish and seaweed vanish from her plate as well as the cup of water. Salty, Serena thinks as she watches the people pass by. She notices the differences in the way they dress. Bonnets are common from the constant wind, so are braids and scarves. Hemlines are shorter as to not catch any of the mud or step in any puddles. It reminds her of Storm's End and their fashion. The main difference between them is that Driftmark is practically carved from stone and accented with wood. It's all so different that Serena forces Ser Richard to follow her around the various vendors and shops.

" _...the rain is dry, and the snow falls up…"_

A voice overpowers all others in the streets. Angelic and powerful.

" _...the stones crack open, the water burns…"_

A vague memory of the melody surfaces to Serena's mind. It entices her to follow the singing.

" _...the shadows come to dance, my love, the shadow come to play…"_

Serena pushes past people, forgetting she is not a proud queen but supposed to be a serving girl. Her presence is noticed by the singer as he spots her from the small crowd.

" _...the shadows come to dance, my love, the shadows come to stay."_

Confused, Serena looks him over again. His hair is white, his eyes a deep blue; for a moment she thinks of Rhaegar or his disgraced brother. Behind her, Ser Richard stops too. The minstrel passes around a bag of coins and a people drop some into it. The crowd begins to disperse but Serena stands there, staring.

The man gives her a look before smiling. He makes his way over to her in a few steps but Serena is the one who speaks first.

"Who are you?" She demands. Ser Richard touches her shoulder and steps in front of her.

"Harper," he replies. "Now, I am available for parties and such, for a price." He waves the coin bag now jinggling with money.

Serena touches her pockets and finds it empty. Richard, however, hands the man a few coins. Harper seems pleased by it and accepts it. Serena notices his fingers. Blisters from where a harp would be strung and yet no harp nearby.

"If you're so good then where is your harp?" She asks rather rudely. "You could get finger protectors, you know."

"I do know, lady," he gives her a look over as well. Even if the dress is Mira's it is still from a noble house. "I've learned here on these streets that my voice is well with off without one."

Serena raises her eyebrows. "Stolen?"

"Sold." He gives a curt nod before turning around and walking away.

Serena lets out a huff of resentment. He couldn't have been a Targaryen, they were not like that… Were they? She looks up at Richard who releases his grip on her.

"Next time, don't stop and stare," he starts walking down the street again. She wants to ask about the Targaryens, or more specifically Rhaegar but she stops short. Instead she asks who he fought for in the war.

"Your father's war?"

She hears the harsh tone in his voice, "Yes. Who did you support?"

"Don't matter now, they're both dead."

Serena hates being reminded of it and remains silent for the rest of their walk. Soon they return to the docks and find another inconspicuous ship. This one is a bit smaller than the last as well as older. Its hours before she decides she can't tolerate being kept inside and finds solace in a spot on the deck.

"Lady, you have any more gold to spare?"

Serena wonders silently about him and doesn't turn. He takes a spot near her. His body leaning against the railing.

"Mines full of it," Serena mutters. The peacefulness broke when he first spoke.

"You know I could buy another harp with that kind of money."

"You spend it right maybe even two harps." She focuses on the sea. It's been turning dark quickly, as is the sky. A storm is brewing and they are heading right into it.

He stops his friendly tone and instead goes for a more business-like one. He comes closer to her and she doesn't move.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Serena wonders if Richard is around, or if he really did take her order to stay away for a while. Harper doesn't move.

"You're a noble girl traveling with a knight. You're not from here, and you're going to Lord Stannis's court. Perhaps a handmaiden to his daughter? Or to help the house since his brother is dead?" Serena takes a breath with his last sentence.

"What is your point?"

"You're a rich girl, you could help me buy a harp."

Serena finally looks to him. Up close he doesn't look as much like Rhaegar as she once thought. "Or perhaps an introduction to the court. I hear old Patchface is getting less and less entertaining."

That name triggers the memory of the song. She heard it once sung in court but her father banned anyone from ever singing it.

"Patchface…" She thinks about it, "That song, Under the Sea, that's his song."

"Yes, so?"

Serena huffs and turns to the sea. Rough waves hit against the ship. "My grandparents drowned in Shipbreaker Bay. Patchface happened to just survive while they didn't." Bitterness laces her voice. Either at the storm or the wreck or at Patchface for surviving.

"What's your name?" He looks closer at her as if he could see the answer. She pulls away and hold tightly to the rail with one hand.

"Rena."

"Like the princess?"

"My mother liked the name Serena." ' _It's not a lie,'_ she thinks. He doesn't seem convinced.

"What house are you from?"

"Tyrell."

He raises his eyebrows. "Tyrell-" "I served as a handmaid and now going to Dragonstone to send condolences."

"So a harp really isn't anything to you? Pocket change really-"

"I can see why people call you Harper. Do ever shut up about harps?"

A bright flash of lighting proceeds a clap of booming thunder. The horizon darkens and Dragonstone is barely visible. Light from fire seems to grow as smoke wells up and mixes into the storm clouds.

"Stannis has denounced the old gods. You know that? Favors the Lord of Light." Harper takes on a new tone. Respectful or fearful?

Serena strains her eyes to see it. She's heard about it of course. Thyros or Myr had tried to convert her father and ended up becoming drinking partners. She never knew if his stories were true about seeing visions in flames, but they were good stories.

"Lord cast your light upon us," Serena recites from memory. "The night is dark and full of terrors."

Harper eyes Serena suspiciously. That only lasts for a second before both of them are blinded by a blazing white light. Seconds later the thunderclap follows.

The frigid water hits Serena harder than she imagined it would. Once again her lungs burned as she holds her breath and opens her eyes. Above her is the ship, the wreckage of it only visible from the flames around it. She swims toward it hoping desperately she can reach air but it all seems out of reach…

 _I_

Richard promised Varys to get Serena safely to Dragonstone, to protect her from any threats. Varys failed to mention any weather threats. The lightning struck the ship in such a way it was on fire and exploded before anyone knew what had happened.

The smoke made it harder to find Serena in any of the debris. The people gathered before were gone now. It was the middle of the night and freezing cold. The burning embers of the seven gods did nothing to warm the air.

After looking up and down the beach several other people and things wash ashore. A few crates, Harper, the captain, and finally Serena.

Richard spots her body in the shallows. Face up but not breathing. As he runs to her she violently coughs up water and turns on her side.

For her everything is a haze. Smoke comes from small fires in the distance, waves continue crashing at her feet, everything is so cold…

A blanket of warmth wraps around her. It does stifle her shivering and she looks up. There Mira stands wringing her hands and beside her is Richard, still with a chestplate, and beside him is another man. They all stare down at her and Serena thinks back to those pitying looks from the court.

With renewed vigor she jumps up and immediately regrets it. The beach sways violently as if she is still on the ship. Mira reaches out to steady her and Serena clasps her hands onto her shoulders.

"It's best to take it slow," the man says, but Serena barely hears him. Her stomach turns and leaves her once again in the sand coughing and wheezing.

It takes a while but Serena stands with the help of Mira. The pounding in her head matches the pounding of their feet as they all walk to the castle. Under normal circumstances she would be amazed and interested in the structure, but all she could think about was to not throw up again.

Upon entering servants were eager to assist Mira in helping Serena.

"Stannis has been preparing for your arrival. He is talking to the others now," the man, Davos, told Serena as she is led away.

It takes less than an hour to clean up, dry off, and be made presentable. "You're a queen, now," Mira says as they go to the meeting room.

"I tell myself that, but I don't feel it." Serena pauses before entering the room. Loud talking can be heard even when the doors are closed.

Mira gives a reassuring smile before nodding at the guards.

A brief hush falls over the room. Serena feels the weight of the room already fraught with tension. She reminds herself of the lessons from her mother. ' _Head up, shoulders back, assured smile, make them notice your self-confidence_ '.

"Now that I am here," Serena walks to the head of the table where the chair is empty. Many make a move to stand, their chairs loud against the stone. "I'm sure you are all waiting to share news." Serena comes to the chair and Stannis pulls it out for her. In a quick move she sits herself down and looks up and down the table. Her uncle and Davos are the only ones she knows for sure. The Red Priestess is hard to miss even if she had never seen her before. The others seem to be a mix of other lords and advisors.

"These letters," Stannis motions to the ones in front of her are,"arrived early last night." Serena reaches out and eagerly tears one open. The quick letter is from Renly, asking if she arrived safely since it had been a few days without word. Serena hands the letter to Stannis then reads another. Garlan asks the same question but it is worded in a stocky way.

"People say the Cersei has kept him confined in the castle." Stannis sees the letter address. Everyone in the kingdom knows of their engagement. The good news was that he is alive.

"Confined?" Serena grips the letter tighter. His absence of any emotion in the letter sounds like something Cersei would force him to write. "And Lord Stark?"

"The dungeons. Charges of treason." Serena nods and takes the other letter. "He was the one to send me a raven when Robert died."

Serena tears the paper quite louder than before. The death of her father still on her mind. "She won't risk his house's anger." Her eyes scan quickly over the letter. Cersei asks her to come back and to not be so stubborn.

"His son has begun marching. His bannermen rallied to his side quickly. Tywin Lannister is sure to meet him in the fields."

That surprises her. She didn't think it would happen so quick. "We have to gain their support then. Siding with the Starks again would bring us the crown again." Serena sees the obvious disagreement in Stannis.

"We have no idea what this boy is like in battle. An alliance too soon could cause more strain on us."

"We have Renly's army. All of the Stormlands are under his command." Serena sees that is not something that improved her argument. Stannis leans in towards her now.

"We should focus our efforts on King's Landing, not the North."

"We can do that and still make an alliance with the Starks." Serena mirrors his action and leans in too. "An army needs provisions and Garlan is more than supportive of me."

"Garlan is not the Lord of Highgarden, nor is he next in line."

"The Tyrells are closer to power more so than they ever have been. I doubt they would stop just short of him marrying _the Queen._ " Serena pauses, hoping to get her point across. "If I can unite the rest of my kingdom then it will be easier to take King's Landing. The North are ready to fight," Serena holds up a finger, "Dorne hate the Lannisters, and will also ally with us," Serena holds up another finger, "the Riverlands will no doubt want revenge," she adds a third finger, "the Vale should also want vengeance for their lord." Serena puts her hand on the table and glances around for any support. In the back standing along the wall is Richard. She is reminded of his words when she got out of the crate. _How am I supposed to lead if I can't get a roomful of people to agree?_

"And the Iron Islands?" One of the others asks.

Serena dismisses them out of annoyance, "They lost their rebellion." She speaks to the whole room now. "As Queen I want to bring peace and prosperity to the kingdom. In order to do that I need to ally with as many houses as possible. Right now my priority is informing everyone that I am the rightful heir and forming strong allies." Serena's voice steadily grows stronger as she begins to believe herself.

"Matthos." Stannis straightens in his chair. The young man readies a quill and parchment. "I, Stannis Baratheon, declare upon the honor of my house that my brother, Robert, left one trueborn heir..."

Serena glances again at Richard, his gaze seems to stare right through her. Doubt crosses her mind and gives her a sinking feeling of dread.

"...The boy Joffrey, the boy Tommen, and the girl Myrcella are products of incest between Cersei Lannister and her brother Ser Jaime Lannister, the KIngslayer..."

 _What would happen to them? Tommen and Myrcella had nothing to do with this. Would Stannis call for their lives just as Tywin did with the Targaryen children?_ The dread grows deeper as she forces her face to stay neutral.

"...By right of birth and blood Serena Baratheon is the rightful Queen of Westeros..."

Serena sees the Red Priestess staring at her too. Serena doesn't shy away from her gaze, instead she uses it to focus on not crying.

"...Let all true men declare their loyalty. No man may claim ignorance as an excuse."

Serena raises her head and takes in a deep breath. Once the letter was sent, this would start a war.


End file.
